


Zguba

by Stokrot



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dateko's Iron Wall gone all soft after meeting a certain little girl, Gen, Summer Festival, Tooth-Rottingly Sweet
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 20:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5640139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stokrot/pseuds/Stokrot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Żelazny Mur Dateko w wydaniu puchato-kandyzowanym - czyli Kenji Futakuchi znajduje nietypową zgubę i zyskuje rycerskie ostrogi :).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zguba

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Arienek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arienek/gifts).



**_Zguba_ **

Mała darła się wniebogłosy i Futakuchiemu z wolna zaczynało działać to na nerwy. Nie miał najlepszej ręki do dzieci; w domu to on zawsze był najmłodszy i narażony na nieustanne psikusy ze strony starszych braci. Nie miał zielonego pojęcia, jak sobie radzić z małymi, zapłakanymi dziewczynkami. 

\- No już, już - spróbował, prawie w ogóle niepoirytowanym tonem. - Nie rycz. Tego, eeee... zaraz znajdziemy twoja mamusię?

Odpowiedziało mu badawcze spojrzenie zapuchniętych, orzechowych oczu - po czym smarkula rozbeczała sie jeszcze bardziej. Futakuchi zaklął w duchu. Moniwa wiedziałby, co robić. Albo choćby Aone. Potężny blokujący Dateko mimo postury niedźwiedzia zaskakująco dobrze radził sobie z dziećmi, choć pewnie nikt by go o to nie podejrzewał. A on, Kenji, chciał tylko mile spędzić czas na miejscowym festiwalu i może, przy odrobinie szczęścia, wyrwać jakąś tutejszą ślicznotkę? Ot, proste potrzeby dorastającego nastolatka. Jego plany z pewnością nie przewidywały opieki nad zagubionymi w tłumie kilkulatkami...   
I, na litość, pomyślał w przypływie nagłej złości, gdzie byli rodzice tego dzieciaka? I co oni sobie wyobrażali? Powinni ją trzymać za rękę, albo wziąć na barana, albo co. Gdyby Futakuchi miał młodsze rodzeństwo, nigdy by nie pozwolił, by pałętało sie samopas w miejscu, gdzie tak łatwo się zgubić!

Uświadomił sobie, że w jego najbliższym otoczeniu zapadła cisza i rozejrzał sie tknięty niepokojem. Szczęśliwie, okazał się on płonny: mała dalej siedziała na murku, na którym wcześniej ją przyuważył, tyle że najwyraźniej zmęczyła się płakaniem. Albo jej się znudziło.…

Przyjrzał się jej uważnie. Na jego niedoświadczone oko mogła mieć zarówno pięć, jak i osiem lat. Rodzice wystroili ją w pomarańczowe kimono z motywem słoneczników, przewiązane żółtą szarfą, a w rude, zwijające się w kędziorki włosy, wpięto spineczki w kształcie rzeczonych kwiatków. Wyglądałaby całkiem uroczo, płaksa niskorosła, gdyby nie była cała usmarkana…

Kenji westchnął przeciągle.

\- Trzymaj – oznajmił, dobywając z kieszeni chusteczkę, po czym przykucnął przed dziewczynką, która w międzyczasie głośno wytarła nos. - Masz jakieś imię, młoda? Ja nazywam się Kenji, kapujesz? Futakuchi Kenji. I jakbyś nie zauważyła, próbuję ci pomóc, jasne?

Brak odpowiedzi, tylko nachmurzone spojrzenie spod ściągniętych nieufnie rudych brewek. Futakuchi miał ochotę rwać włosy z głowy. Za co go to spotykało? Przecież w tym tygodniu ani razu nie spóźnił się na trening… a świerszczyki wcale nie były jego, tylko Kamasakiego!

Podniósł się, buńczucznie wbijając pięści w kieszenie spodni; przeszedł kilka kroków w tę i z powrotem.  Cała ta sytuacja sprawiała, że czuł się coraz bardziej niekomfortowo. A jeśli przypałęta się jakiś postronny i zacznie go posądzać o nie wiadomo co? Jeszcze tylko tego by brakowało!

\- Ej no, co ty odstawiasz? – burknął, na poły ze złością, na poły prosząco. – Przecież cię nie zjem, nie? Nie jestem ogrem ani nic!

\- Wiem! – wypaliła mała nadspodziewanie rezolutnie, krzyżując drobne ramionka na piersi. – Ogry są tylko w bajkach…! A… a ty jesteś duży… i trochę straszny… ale jak się uśmiechasz to już nie… a mój brat ma nawet wyższych kolegów!

Futakuchi zamarł na chwilę, niepewien, czy powinien raczej się obrazić, czy wręcz przeciwnie - czuć się mile połechtany. Delikatne szarpnięcie za rąbek koszulki nakazało mu wrócić do rzeczywistości. 

\- Hę?

\- Trochę głupio wyglądasz, jak tak rozdziawiasz buzię - skomentowała dziewczynka, której najwidoczniej wracał humor. Futakuchi błyskawicznie zamknął usta, zerkając na nią groźnie.

\- No to o co ci chodzi? - zagadnął, wracając do tematu. Smarkula - owszem urocza, ale jednak - chwilę mierzyła go wzrokiem.

\- No boooo... – zaczęła w końcu, po dziecinnemu przeciągając sylaby. - Nii-chan zawsze powtarza, żeby nie rozmawiać z nieznajomymi. Bo mogą mnie porwać!

Futakuchi nieznacznie uniósł brew. Kimkolwiek był brat tej małej, bez wątpienia wpoił jej przynajmniej kilka istotnych szczegółów. Chociaż…

\- No, to już trochę poniewczasie – oznajmił, uśmiechając się krzywo. Tak jak mógł się spodziewać, malej zatrzęsła się broda, a orzechowe oczy zrobiły się wielkie jak spodki.

\- Porwałeś mnie…? – westchnęła dziewczynka z przejęciem, a w pytaniu tym pobrzmiewało podszyte ciekawością przerażenie. Kenji z trudem powstrzymał ochotę, by się roześmiać, machnął ręką uspokajająco.

\- Nie i ani myślę - zapewnił. – Za dużo z tym zachodu. Słowo ślusarza – dorzucił w przypływie inspiracji.

\- Co to: ślusarz? - zaciekawiła się dziewczynka. Futakuchi z dumą stuknął się w pierś. 

\- Nie co, a kto! – poprawił zdecydowanie. - Ślusarz to taka osoba, która potrafi robić zamki do drzwi oraz klucze do nich. No, między innymi.

\- I... uczą was się włamywać i porywać dzieci?

\- Co ty, na głowę upadłaś? – obruszył się Futakuchi, równocześnie próbując ogarnąć tę ścieżkę skojarzeniową. - My sie nie włamujemy! Ślusarz ma stworzyć taki zamek, przez który nie da się włamać. Chwytasz?

\- Łaaaaa! To super - rozpromieniła się jego mała rozmówczyni, a Kenji odniósł niejasne wrażenie, ze zetknął się już kiedyś z podobnym entuzjazmem - choć za nic nie potrafił sobie przypomnieć kiedy i gdzie. Tymczasem, uznał, należało kuć żelazo, póki gorące...

\- A wcześniej miałem na myśli – podjął, odchrząknąwszy - że skoro już rozmawiamy, chyba możemy kontynuować, nie?

\- Nooo… - Mała zrobiła minę, jakby poważnie się nad tym zastanawiała. – Chyba tak? I zawsze mogę przyłożyć ci klapkiem…? W razie czego…?

Futakuchi zmełł w zębach niezbyt wyszukany komentarz odnośnie skuteczności takiego rozwiązania i tylko skinął głową. Spojrzenie, które otrzymał w odpowiedzi, było jakby nieco bardziej przyjazne niż dotąd, postanowił więc to wykorzystać i zadać kluczowe  w tych okolicznościach pytanie.

\- To… gdzie twoi rodzice?

O zgrozo, na dźwięk tych słów smarkula znów wygięła buzię w podkówkę. Kenji popatrzył na nią w niekłamanej panice. Musiał działać szybko...

\- Słuchaj, młoda –zaczął, spoglądając jej prosto w oczy, które już-już na nowo napełniały się łzami. - Obiecuję, że jak nie będziesz ryczeć, kupię ci kandyzowane jabłko. Największe i najładniejsze, jakie będą mieli na straganie. Ale najpierw musisz mi odpowiedzieć, dobra? Odstawimy cię, gdzie trzeba i wszystko będzie okej. Tak?

\- I… i naprawdę kupisz mi jabłko? – zagadnęła dziewczynka z niejakim niedowierzaniem. Kenji zacisnął szczęki. Wiedział, że zawartość jego portfela jest w najlepszym razie mocno ograniczona, żeby nie powiedzieć uboga, ale pal sześć, tym razem mógł zrezygnować z grillowanej ośmiornicy, jeśli tylko miałoby to zakończyć obecny impas. Uniósł dłoń w geście przyrzeczenia.

\- Słowo ślusarza – powtórzył raz jeszcze. - Ale dopiero, jak znajdziemy twoich opiekunów. Słodyczy od nieznajomych też nie wolno brać, zapamiętaj sobie!

\- Zapamiętam - przytaknęła solennie dziewczynka. - Ale wiesz – dodała zaraz tonem, jakby wyjawiała mu wielką tajemnicę. - Moich rodziców tu nie ma...

\- Jak to… nie ma...? – Kenji miał niejaki problem z przetworzeniem tej informacji. – Znaczy się… Że niby sama przyszłaś?

\- No… n-niee... Z bratem.

Futakuchi zgrzytnął zębami. Jakakolwiek pozytywna opinia, którą jaką mógł był żywić o bracie dziewczynki, uleciała w tej chwili w siną dal.

\- I… gdzie jest teraz ten bęcwał? – syknął groźnie. Niespodziewanie, małą zaczął naraz bardzo interesować wzorek na rękawie kimona.

\- B-bo... bo on mi kazał poczekać... ale na jednym straganie były takie śliczne wiatraczki... i ja poszłam zobaczyć... i to było tylko kawałek, kawaląteczek dalej… ale jak wróciłam, to jego już nigdzie nie było... I ja próbowałam szukać… ale tylko zgubiłam się jeszcze bardziej… I teraz to jemu sie oberwie...

\- Czyli że… doprecyzował Kenji, który przysłuchiwał się tej opowieści z rosnącym zainteresowaniem – sama się urwałaś?

Dziewczynka tylko pokiwała głową, a Futakuchi o mało nie wybuchnął śmiechem. Rany… Sytuacja wydawała się aż nadto znajoma. Tyle że gdy on w wieku lat dziewięciu ukręcił się braciom na festiwalu, żeby pobawić się ognistymi bączkami, nie mógł potem siedzieć przez tydzień, a Takashi i Jirou dostali szlaban na cały miesiąc. Małej lanie raczej nie groziło – co najwyżej przez parę dni nie dostanie deseru - ale czas wolny jej brata mógł być poważnie zagrożony…

\- Bo ja chciałam takiego misia ze strzelnicy...  – ciągnęła tymczasem niefortunna miłośniczka wiatraczków i, jak się okazywało, także pluszowych maskotek - i Tanaka nii-chan poszedł go dla mnie ustrzelić... ale mu się nie udało... A potem poszli Noya nii-chan i Asahi nii-chan... i mi się trochę nudziło... no i poszłam do wiatraczków… tylko na troszkę, naprawdę… I teraz mama będzie na niego zła… a to wszystko przeze mnieeeee…!

Futakuchi zamrugał ze zdumieniem, słysząc ten rozpaczliwy słowotok. Więc... mała czuła się winna, że narozrabiała? Tego sie nie spodziewał – i, musiał szczerze przyznać, był pod wrażeniem. Jemu rzadko kiedy przychodziło do głowy, by poczuwać się do winy za wyrządzone braciom psoty…

Klapnął na murek obok dziewczynki.

\- Nie łam się, młoda – rzucił pocieszająco. - Zaraz coś poradzimy.

Szkopuł w tym, że nie bardzo wiedział co. Pewnie, najłatwiej byłoby wziąć ją za rękę i zacząć szukać; tylko że po pierwsze próba odnalezienia jednej – czy nawet kilku osób – w takim tłumie – byłaby podobna próbie znalezienia igły w stogu siana, po drugie, Futakuchi wolałby, by mała nie przywykała, że może ufać dopiero co poznanym ludziom wyłącznie na słowo.

Hmmm. Mógłby oczywiście po prostu zaprowadzić dziewczynkę do biura obsługi festiwalu czy coś – z pewnością było tu gdzieś takie miejsce – przeczuwał jednak, że zaowocowałoby to całym mnóstwem wymierzonych weń nieufnych i nieprzyjemnych pytań, a może nawet podejrzeń. Z bliżej niewyjaśnionych przyczyn skromna osoba Futakuchiego zazwyczaj nie wzbudzała u dorosłych zaufania, raczej ochotę, by chwycić za słuchawkę i wezwać służby mundurowe. Prawdę mówiąc, było to nieco frustrujące: Kenji nie uważał, by wyglądał szczególnie strasznie (w przeciwieństwie do Aone), nie miał też tak zakazanej gęby jak Koganegawa. Fakt, że mierzył te swoje 184 centymetry i dość złośliwie się uśmiechał chyba nie czynił zeń jeszcze potencjalnego przestępcy?

Teraz zaś wszystko to dość konkretnie komplikowało sprawę. I co tu niby począć? Mógłby oczywiście poprosić kogoś, by zgłosił odnalezienie dziewczynki, a sam poczekać z nią tutaj - zostawienie małej choćby na chwilę rzecz jasna nie wchodziło w grę - ale i tu nie mógł mieć pewności, czy przyniesie to pożądany skutek. Potrzebował wsparcia kogoś znajomego, a na to raczej nie było co li-...

\- Aone nii-chan! – wykrzyknęła naraz dziewczynka radośnie. - Cześć, Aone nii-chan!  
  
Kenji uniósł głowę i ujrzał znajomą, blisko dwumetrową sylwetkę przyodzianą w stalowoszarą yukatę. Na nogach Aone miał największą parę klapek, jaka Futakuchi kiedykolwiek widział i przy każdej innej okazji byłby to świetny powód do żartów, ale teraz olbrzym Dateko wydawał się darem zesłanym przez bogów.

\- O, Natsu. – Na zwykle beznamiętnej twarzy przybyłego pojawił się jakby cień zaskoczenia. – I Futakuchi.

\- Aone! – Kenji w jednej chwili znalazł się na nogach. Nie zamierzał wypytywać wielkoluda, skąd w ogóle się tu wziął; to mogło zaczekać. Istotniejsze było co innego. – Musisz mi koniecznie pomóc, dobra? Rozumiesz, mam drobny problem z tą małą i…

Potężny blokujący zerknął na dziewczynkę – która uśmiechnęła się uroczo i pomachała mu - po czym łypnął na Futakuchiego surowo. Ten czym prędzej uniósł dłonie w obronnym geście. 

\- Ej no! Tylko mi tu bez takich! Tych, no, insynuacji! Znalazłem ją samą, zasmarkaną i zaryczaną, to się zainteresowałem, tak?! Co ty sobie myślisz, kurrr... ka, no!

Spojrzenie Aone złagodniało odrobinę.  Kenji rozluźnił się.

\- W każdym razie chodzi o to, że… - podjął i urwał, gdy coś sobie uświadomił. – Zaraz… Wy sie znacie? - zagadnął ciekawie. 

\- No - usłyszał w odpowiedzi. - Trochę. To jest Natsu. Hinata Natsu. 

Kenji zmarszczył brwi. To nazwisko brzmiało dziwnie znajomo. Tylko... 

Wybałuszył z niedowierzaniem oczy, gdy olśnienie uderzyło weń z siłą tarana oblężniczego.

 - Hinata?! W sensie, jak ten z dziesiątką w Karasuno?

\- Ten sam - potwierdził Aone. - A gdzie Shouyou?  - dodał, zwracając sie do tej... Natsu? W sumie całkiem pasowało jej to imię - Lato; gdy nie płakała, mogła nasuwać na myśl małe słoneczko. W sumie aż dziw, ze Kenji nie skojarzył wcześniej tej rudej czupryny...

\- Zgubił mi się. – Dziewczynka spuściła nos na kwintę. – I… i będzie miał przechlupane! A to nie jego wina, wcale a wcale!

\- Hmmm? - Aone uniósłby brew, gdyby tylko ją miał. Futakuchi pokrótce zreferował mu sytuację. 

 - Hmmm. - Filar Żelaznego Muru Dateko zamyślił się głęboko. - To bardzo nieładnie, Natsu-chan. 

\- Wiem - młodsza siostra mikrego atakującego Karasuno skinęła zawstydzona. Futakuchi przyglądał się temu w niejakim osłupieniu – owszem, wiedział, że jego kolega z drużyny mimo groźnego wyglądu jest całkiem nieszkodliwy, ale podejścia godnego przedszkolanki mimo wszystko się nie spodziewał.

\- I nie zrobisz tak więcej? - drążył Aone łagodnie. Hinata Natsu potrzasnęła głową, aż podskoczyły jej rude kucyki.

\- Nigdy, nigdy, Aone nii-chan!

\- Dobrze. To teraz… - zaczął wysoki blokujący, ale cokolwiek chciał powiedzieć, zostało zagłuszone przez komunikat z głośników.

\- Uwaga, uwaga! – oznajmił trochę zniekształcony kobiecy głos. – Zaginęło dziecko. Podajemy szczegóły: Hinata Natsu, lat osiem, około metra dwudziestu wzrostu, rude włosy, ubrana w pomarańczowe kimono. Prosimy o odprowadzenie dziewczynki do punktu informacji, czeka na nią starszy brat. Powtarzam: Hinata Natsu, lat osiem…

\- No – skomentował Aone z sobie tylko właściwym darem wymowy. – To idziemy. Chodź, Natsu.

\- Jeeeej! – Dziewczynka radośnie zerwała się z miejsca. – Shouyou nii-chan! – pisnęła i jęła krążyć wokół pobliskiej latarni, udając mały samolocik. Wielkolud chwilę patrzył na małą ciepło, nim przeniósł wzrok na Futakuchiego.

\- No, na co czekacie? – Kenji tylko machnął nagląco ręką. Podjął już decyzję i choć niespecjalnie go cieszyła, zdołał przekonać sam siebie, że to najlepsze rozwiązanie. Lepiej było nie kłuć nikogo w oczy swoją delikwencką fizjonomią i nie doprowadzać do sytuacji, które mogły okazać się kłopotliwe dla nich wszystkich. – Ruszajcie.

\- A ty? – Aone, oczywiście, nie dał zbyć się byle czym. Jak na kogoś o twarzy ciosanej z kamienia skubaniec bywał zdumiewająco przenikliwy.

Futakuchi wzruszył ramionami.

\- Idź sam – rzucił pozornie lekkim tonem. – Ja dość tu zabajdurzyłem… poza tym ona cię zna. I lubi. A ja… ja jestem obcy, bądź co bądź, więc…

Uciekł spojrzeniem, przeklinając w duchu. Chociaż bardzo się starał, by nie dać nic po sobie poznać, ostatnie słowa prawie uwięzły mu w gardle.

\- Hej. – Ciężka dłoń znienacka opadła mu na ramię. – Ty ją znalazłeś.

\- No i co z tego? – burknął opryskliwie Futakuchi, bezskutecznie usiłując strącić rękę towarzysza. – Daje mi to prawo wyłączności czy jak? Równie dobrze ty ją możesz odprowadzić. Tobie ci twardogłowi zaufają, bo… bo znasz ich oboje. Ten… Hinata to potwierdzi, a mnie przecież nawet pewnie nie zapamiętał!

\- Każdy cię pamięta - stwierdził beznamiętnie Aone. W jego ustach nie zabrzmiało to jednak jak podsumowanie zmory życia Futakuchiego, jaką była uderzająco zadziorna uroda rodem z yakuzy, tylko prawie jak komplement. Mimo wszystko Kenji nie dał się zbić z tropu.

\- I właśnie o to chodzi! – podsumował cokolwiek desperacko. - Ja tylko ściągam kłopoty!

\- Hmm?

\- Ty na mnie nie łyp spode łba, Aone! Wiesz, jak zawsze jest! Na twój widok ludzie jakoś nie łapią się za kieszenie ani nie rzucają, by dzwonić po policję!

\- Się boją.

\- Co?

\- Się boją. Mnie. Wszyscy – mruknął olbrzym nadspodziewanie ponuro. Futakuchiemu nagle zrobiło się głupio.

\- Ona się nie boi – spróbował w nieudolnej próbie pocieszenia. – I ten jej brat chyba też nie, co?

\- No… – odparł Aone ostrożnie.

\- Więc tym bardziej ty powinieneś iść!

\- Ty nie chcesz?

Żeż cholera. A już miał nadzieję, że udało się odwrócić rozmowę od jego osoby…

\- Nie to, że nie chcę – przyznał w końcu. Tak naprawdę wcale nie miał ochoty rozstawać się z małą, choć jeszcze kwadrans temu zrobiłby wszystko, byleby tylko wykaraskać się z nieplanowanej opieki nad cudzym dzieckiem. – Tylko… Uch, dajmy już temu spokój, dobra? Trzymaj. – Futakuchi sięgnął po portfel i wydobył z niego banknot. – Obiecałem jej kandyzowane jabłko, więc…

\- Ty kup – przerwał kategorycznie Aone. – Ty obiecałeś.

Kenji nie zdążył nawet zastanowić się nad odpowiedzią, gdy rozentuzjazmowana dziewczynka wyhamowała tuż obok nich i wlepiła w jego kolegę orzechowe i odrobinę nadąsane spojrzenie.

\- Aone nii-chan! To idziemy czy nie, Aone nii-chan?

\- Idziemy. – Blokujący skinął z powagą. Mała wykonała kolejny krótki taniec radości, po czym popatrzyła bystro na nich obu.

\- A… Futakuchi nii-chan też pójdzie z nami?

\- Nie. Zostanie tutaj.

\- Futakuchi nii-chan też pójdzie z nami! – Hinata Natsu aż tupnęła nóżką, zaciskając piąstki, a skrzydłowemu Dateko na moment aż odebrało mowę. Nie spodziewał się tak zawziętej reakcji… i u licha, ależ to było miłe! – No powiedz mu, Aone nii-chan!

Na obliczu Aone pojawił się grymas, który prawie można było uznać za uśmiech.

\- Sama go poproś, Natsu-chan – doradził, a mała natychmiast zmieniła obiekt zainteresowania. 

\- Futakuchi nii-chan! Ale pójdziesz z nami, prawda? Musisz, musisz, musisz z nami pójść!

Futakuchi Kenji przez moment rozważał potencjalne możliwości odmowy, ale rychło uznał, że  nie ma wyboru. Żaden racjonalny argument nie przekonałby teraz tej uroczej, rudej kulki energii, która wpatrywała się weń przejętymi brązowymi oczami. Zrobił więc jedyne, co mu pozostało. Skapitulował.

\- No dobrze już, dobrze. Pójdę – wyburczał niby to szorstko, próbując pokryć zakłopotanie. Tylko nie miejcie mi za złe, jeśli coś pójdzie nie tak, dodał w myślach.

\- Hurrraaa! – rozpromieniła się dziewczynka, a następnie, po krótkim wahaniu, wyciągnęła ręce do Aone. Futakuchi poczuł ukłucie zazdrości, gdy mała niczym wiewiórka wspięła się na szerokie ramiona wielkoluda.

\- Aone nii-chan jest wyższy – wyjaśniła, gdy już usadowiła się wygodnie, najwyraźniej dostrzegłszy spojrzenie Kenjiego. – Łatwiej wypatrzę Shoyou nii-chan!

\- To szukaj po neonie – podsunął jej udobruchany Futakuchi. – Twój brat czeka w informacji przy radiowęźle, ich namiot na pewno będzie oświetlony.

\- Dali Shouyou nii-chan neona? Też chcę neona! – zapaliła się Natsu. – Chodźmy tam zaraz!

Ruszyli raźnym krokiem między stragany, w krążący pośród nich różnobarwny, festiwalowy tłum. Aone, który widocznie i bez neonu był zorientowany, gdzie mieści się punkt informacyjny, parł pewnie przed siebie niczym okręt przez morskie fale. Siedząca na jego ramionach Natsu wyglądała na zachwyconą i co i rusz wołała lub machała do Futakuchiego, by pokazać mu coś, co szczególnie się jej spodobało. Jak dotąd wszystko szło jak z płatka i jakoś nie wzbudzali niezdrowej sensacji, której obawiał się Kenji; jednak w miarę jak zbliżali sie do domniemanego celu wędrówki coraz więcej par oczu zwracało sie w ich stronę, a w tłumie dały się słyszeć rozgorączkowane szepty.

\- Co to za dryblasy?

\- Ależ zakazane gęby... 

\- Co ta mała z nimi robi?

Futakuchi uczuł, ze zaczyna narastać w nim złość, którą dotąd udawało mu się trzymać na wodzy. Ta ziejąca wrogością banda jakoś nie zauważyła wcześniej płaczącej dziewczynki, choć pewnie sporo osób ją minęło... dopiero on, Futakuchi Kenji, okazał zainteresowanie i się nią zajął. Kto więc dał im prawo obrzucać błotem jego i Aone?

Zerknął na blokującego, ale ten wciąż zachowywał godny podziwu spokój. Futakuchi postanowił więc sobie to samo, choćby przez wzgląd na dziewczynkę. Mała jak dotąd nie zauważyła jeszcze nic niepokojącego i dobrze by było, gdyby tak pozostało…

\- Ej! – rozległo się naraz głośniej niż do tej pory. – Czy to czasem nie tej dziewuszki szukają?

\- Ano, ano… z opisu całkiem pasuje…

\- Im coś źle z oczu patrzy… a co, jak ją chcą porwać?

\- Buddo Amido, na pewno…! Łapać ich! Łapać!

Tłum zaszemrał złowrogo i nagle Kenji odkrył, że nie są w stanie iść dalej, ponieważ z każdej strony otacza ich zwarta ściana ludzi. Aone ostrożnie zestawił na ziemię zdezorientowaną Natsu, po czym stanął plecami do Futakuchiego, tak że obaj osłaniali małą.

\- Ani kroku dalej! – wrzasnął cienko jakiś nadpobudliwy chudzielec w pierwszym rzędzie. – Puszczajcie ją natychmiast wy… wy młodociani bandyci!

\- Bandyci! – podchwycili z miejsca zgromadzeni. – Łobuzy! Kidnaperzy! Niech ktoś wezwie policję!

Futakuchi przymknął oczy, licząc w myślach do dwudziestu. Nie daj się wyprowadzić z równowagi, powtarzał mu zawsze Moniwa-san i Kenji nie zamierzał go zawieść. Pokaże tym tu głąbom buraczanym, że mylą się co do niego; że jest odpowiedzialny i spokojny jak, ten tam… kwiat lotosu na tafli jeziora. Bardzo, ale to bardzo wkurzony kwiat lotosu…

\- No już! – zażądał zażywny facet koło czterdziestki, sądząc po stroju jeden z kramarzy. – Ręce precz od małej i w dyrdy mi stąd, pókim dobry!

Ostatnie słowa zaakcentował, wymachując trzymanym w garści długim widelcem do mięsa. Natsu aż pisnęła ze strachu i wczepiła się w nogawkę Futakuchiego – a w skrzydłowym Dateko nagle coś kliknęło. Niemal w ułamku sekundy wzbierająca nim stopniowo furia ustąpiła, jak ręką odjął, a jej miejscu pojawiła się fala chłodnego opanowania. Był to dla niego całkiem nowy stan, Kenji nie czuł się tak nawet podczas najbardziej zaciekłego meczu.

Wypiął dumnie pierś, prostując sie na całą swoją imponującą wysokość.

\- Proszę się cofnąć i nie straszyć dziecka – polecił zdecydowanie, zbierając całe swoje pokłady uprzejmości. - Jesteśmy kolegami jej brata, właśnie ją odprowadzamy. I bylibyśmy wdzięczni, gdyby nam nie przeszkadzano.

\- No – dodał węzłowato Aone zza jego pleców. Ku zaskoczeniu Futakuchiego nie było to jedyne wsparcie, jakie uzyskał.

\- Właśnie! - wykrzyknęła z przekonaniem Hinata Natsu. – Idziemy do Shouyou nii-chan…! A oni mi pomagają! I kupią mi jabłko w cukrze!

\- Patrzcie! – zawołała na to z oburzeniem jakaś kobieta. – Już naobiecywali małej nie wiadomo czego i namącili jej w głowie! To ci dranie!

\- Kiedy to wcale nie tak! – zaprotestowała rozpaczliwie dziewczynka, gdy krąg zacietrzewionych festiwalowiczów jeszcze zacieśnił sie wokół nich. Jeden rzut oka na jej buzię upewnił Kenjiego, że znów była bliska łez – nim jednak zdążył jakkolwiek zareagować, w tłumie nastąpiło jakieś poruszenie. Ktoś zawzięcie przepychał się przez ciżbę i sądząc z rozlegających sie tu i ówdzie sapnięć i stęknięć, raczej nie żałował przy tym łokci. W chwilę potem zaś pierwsze szeregi pękły wśród poirytowanych okrzyków i wypadło zza nich, wypisz-wymaluj, małe tornado.

\- Natsuuuuuuuu! – zawył z radością drobny rudowłosy nastolatek, który mógł być tylko Hinatą Shouyou, przynętą idealną i podporą ataku Karasuno. – Jesteeeeeeeeś!

\- Shouyou nii-chaaaaaaaan! – Na widok brata humor małej uległ natychmiastowej zmianie o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni. Jak pocisk wyprysnęła z bezpiecznej kryjówki za plecami Futakuchiego i zaraz znalazła się w objęciach rudzielca. – Właśnie do ciebie szliśmy… i Aone nii-chan mnie wziął na barana… i Futakuchi nii-chan powiedział, że będziesz pod neonem, i…

\- Aone…? – Oczy rudzielca zrobiły się okrągłe jak spodki. – Fu-… takuchi… -san?

\- Hola, hola! – wtrącił się sklepikarz ze złowrogim widelcem. – Ja bym tam uważał na tych dwóch! Chcieli ją porwać!

\- Porwać? Naszą małą Natsu? – dobiegło nagle z tyłu. – O zdrajcy!

\- Już my im pokażemy!

Futakuchi spojrzał w tamtą stronę i dostrzegł pozostałą część drużyny Karasuno, która w międzyczasie zdążyła przebić się przez tłum. Tym, który odgrażał się teraz jemu i Aone, był żylasty, ogolony niemal na zero skrzydłowy Drużyny Kruków, a stojący u jego boku drobny, acz piekielnie utalentowany libero, jeszcze zagrzewał go do walki.

Kenji uśmiechnął się pod nosem; jednak nie tylko on zauważył nowo przybyłych. Teraz to na nich skupiała się uwaga zebranych – zwłaszcza że przynajmniej niektórzy z nich nie wyróżniali się wyłącznie ponadprzeciętnym wzrostem.

\- To też jakieś niezgorsze zakapiory – skomentował cichaczem jeden z mężczyzn.

\- O tak – odpowiedział mu kobiecy głos. – Wyglądają na jeszcze gorszych niż tamci…

\- Tego z czarnymi włosami za nic nie chciałabym spotkać w ciemnym zaułku…!

\- A ten wysoki z brodą to już na pewno jakiś bandzior…

Futakuchi zerknął na rzeczonego brodacza z niejakim współczuciem, choć podszytym cieniem rozbawienia. As Karasuno – jego akurat Żelazny Mur Dateko pamiętał aż nadto dobrze – miał mocno niewyraźną minę. I trudno było mu się dziwić – na ile Kenji się orientował, był on równie nieszkodliwym, wielkim miśkiem, co Aone.

\- Nie powinieneś obracać się w takim towarzystwie, chłopcze – poczuł się w obowiązku doradzić Hinacie ów chudzielec, który jako pierwszy zatrzymał Aone i Futakuchiego. - I gdzie twoi rodzice?

\- Rodzice? – obruszył się nieduży środkowy. - Mam szesnaście lat! I że niby w jakim towarzystwie? To moi koledzy z drużyny! I są w porządku! Wszyscy! Nawet Kageyama! I Tsukishima, chociaż czasem jest wkurzający! A tam - tu wskazał palcem na Futakuchiego i Aone - są najlepsi blokujący w prefekturze! Prawda, Natsu?

Hinata Natsu skwapliwie pokiwała rudą główką.

\- Prawda! Aone nii-chan jest kochany! I Futakuchi nii-chan też! Bo… on mnie znalazł! I… i jest moim rycerzem! I ślusarzem! I kupi mi jabłko w cukrze!

Futakuchi Kenji poczuł, że pąsowieje, ale miał nadzieję, że w całym tym zamieszaniu nikt tego nie zauważył. Na próżno, w grupce Kruków rozległ się stłumiony chichot. Kenji obrzucił ją groźnym spojrzeniem i złowił rozbawiony wzrok wysokiego okularnika, jednak w chwilę potem twarz jasnowłosego dryblasa wykrzywił bolesny grymas. Futakuchi nie miał pewności co zaszło, ale stojący tuż obok blondyna piegus miał podejrzanie niewinną minę.

\- Jeśli mógłbym coś powiedzieć. – Spośród szeregów Karasuno wystąpił szczupły, niezbyt wysoki chłopak o ciemnopopielatych włosach. Kenji rozpoznał w nim rezerwowego rozgrywającego drużyny Kruków; tego samego, który podczas ostatniego Turnieju Międzylicealnego nieźle napsuł krwi Aobie Johsai. - Przepraszam państwa, ale chyba padli państwo ofiara grupowego nieporozumienia. Zaręczam, że żaden z nas nie ma złych zamiarów, a drogiej Natsu-chan nawet przez chwilę nic nie groziło. Wszystko jest już w porządku, mogą państwo dalej cieszyć się festiwalem. 

O dziwo, słowa niepozornego nastolatka i spokojny ton, z jakim zostały wypowiedziane, poskutkowały. Skonsternowany tłum, ku niemałej satysfakcji Futakuchiego, zaczął się z wolna rozchodzić; niektórzy znacząco stukali się w czoło, gdzieniegdzie dało się słyszeć „ta dzisiejsza młodzież”. Najdłużej ociągali się z odejściem facet z widelcem oraz chudy nerwus, ale i oni ruszyli w końcu do swoich spraw.

\- Zgrabnie to rozwiązałeś, Suga - rozległo się obok Futakuchiego. Skrzydłowy Dateko obejrzał się w tamtym kierunku i zobaczył kapitana Karasuno, który poklepywał po ramieniu swojego rozgrywającego – Sugawarę, Kenji w końcu przypomniał sobie nazwisko. U kapitańskiego boku podskakiwał niezwykły duet złożony z nastroszonego libero i zadziornego atakującego. 

\- Ale im powiedziałeś, Suga-san!

\- Nooo! A juz było gorrąco!

\- Powiedziałem samą prawdę - wzruszył ramionami chłopak, ale wyglądał trochę jak kot, któremu udało się dobrać do śmietanki. Kenji uśmiechnął się samym kącikiem ust – ten Sugawara miał znacznie więcej charakteru, niż mogło się wydawać na pierwszy rzut oka, trzeba będzie na niego uważać w następnym meczu –  po czym raz jeszcze popatrzył za odchodzącymi samozwańczymi obrońcami uciśnionych. Dobrze, że ktoś przemówił im do rozumu, pomyślał mściwie. Ostatni sprawiedliwi się znaleźli, cholera by ich wszystkich…

Szturchnięcie łokciem w bok - nie do przeoczenia, bowiem łokieć należał do Aone - wyrwało go z rozmyślań. Kenji drgnął i zobaczył przed sobą Hinatę Shouyou, wpatrzonego weń z uroczystą miną.

\- Hmmm?

\- Dziękuję, że się nią zająłeś! I że ją odprowadziliście! – Rudzielec na dobre pół minuty zgiął się w ukłonie tak głębokim, że Futakuchiego aż zabolał kręgosłup. – Okropnie się wszyscy o nią martwiliśmy!

Atakujący Dateko niepewnie podrapał się w potylicę. Nie bardzo wiedział, co powiedzieć; bądź co bądź, nieczęsto zdarzało mu się otrzymywać podobne wyrazy wdzięczności.

\- Nooo… To następnym razem jej nie zgubcie? – podsunął. – Nie zawsze będziemy w okolicy, by ją do was odstawić.

\- Kiedy właściwie to sama się zgubi-… - zaczął wyjściowy rozgrywający Kruków, Kageyama, ale urwał w pół słowa, gdy kapitan zgromił go spojrzeniem, a Sugawara, z którym dzielił pozycję, wraził sójkę w bok. Hinata Shouyou jakby tego nie zauważył.

\- Będziemy uważać! – przyobiecał żarliwie, po czym jego twarz rozjaśniła się nagle, ewidentnie wskutek jakiegoś niestworzonego pomysłu, który musiał przyjść mu do głowy. Kenji poczuł ukłucie niepokoju na myśl o tym, co przyjdzie mu zaraz usłyszeć.

\- A może… – wypalił tymczasem rudowłosy środkowy. – Może do nas dołączycie? Mają tu genialne kulki z ośmiornicy, i szaszłyki z kurczaka, i ciastkoryby z fasolką, i wszystko! Musicie koniecznie spróbować!

\- Taaak! – Natsu z miejsca podchwyciła pomysł. – Pójdziemy na kulki, i na rybki, i… i na fajerwerki! I Futakuchi nii-chan weźmie mnie na barana!

Futakuchi zdębiał. W szeregach Karasuno ponownie dało się słyszeć stłumione śmiechy, ale tym razem był zbyt oszołomiony, by stosownie zareagować. Zerknął przelotnie na Aone: wielkolud przezornie zachował neutralny wyraz twarzy.

\- Pomalutku, Natsu-chan. – Sugawara z sobie tylko właściwym wdziękiem wziął sprawę w swoje ręce. – Nasi koledzy z Dateko na pewno mają własne plany, nie możemy niczego im narzucać.

\- Dobrze, Suga nii-chan – zgodziła się dziewczynka, ale nie wyglądała bynajmniej na zachwyconą. A Futakuchiemu ani trochę się to nie podobało…

Uch tam. Raz kozie śmierć. Owszem, skłamałby, mówiąc, że czuje się całkiem komfortowo w zaistniałej sytuacji, ale… chyba nic nie stało na przeszkodzie, by spędzić wspólnie trochę czasu? Mogli być przeciwnikami na boisku, ale to był letni festiwal. I w sumie, chwilę temu tak jakby zawiązali wspólny front…?

No a przede wszystkim… nie mógł rozczarować małej, czyż nie? W końcu sama pasowała go na rycerza…

Uśmiechnął się szeroko.

\- Właściwie to nie mamy żadnych planów – zapewnił, a jego potężny towarzysz szczęśliwie nie zaprotestował. – No, może poza jednym… Ale to da się szybko załatwić.

\- I… I naprawdę pójdziecie z nami na fajerwerki? – Dziewczynka wyraźnie nie mogła uwierzyć własnemu szczęściu. Kenji tylko skinął głową, po czym przykucnął przed małą.

\- Kupię ci jabłko – wyszeptał konspiracyjnie – i zaraz wracam. Aone też.

\- Słowo ślusarza? – upewniła się Natsu.

\- Słowo. I… rycerza też.

\- Jeeeej! – Mała aż podskoczyła z radości. – To… wracajcie szybko! A my… my wam zajmiemy miejsca, o! I… i ja poczekam z Shouyou nii-chan koło strzelnicy! I będę do was machać, żebyście trafili!

\- Będziemy wielce zobowiązani. – Futakuchi puścił jej oko, po czym wstał. Dziewczynka, nie zwlekając ani chwili, bez żadnych ceregieli wdrapała się na plecy Kageyamy – rozgrywający nijak nie był z tego tytułu zadowolony, co Kenjiemu wydało się wielce zabawne – po czym rezolutnie zaczęła kierować całą grupę w najlepsze jej zdaniem miejsce. To z kolei skłoniło wygolonego skrzydłowego do wyrażenia własnej opinii na ten temat, w czym poparł go libero, Hinata dorzucił swoje trzy grosze, za co zarobił szturchańca od Kageyamy… i tak drużyna Karasuno powoli ruszyła przed siebie w mocno entuzjastycznym nastrojach. Futakuchi myliłby się jednak, gdyby uznał, że w gronie przyszywanych braci Natsu o nim zapomni – dziewczynka co chwilę odwracała się do niego i Aone, machając entuzjastycznie, póki nie straciła ich z oczu.

\- Wiesz… w sumie to uroczy dzieciak z tej małej - podsumował Futakuchi, odmachując po raz ostatni, nim ekipa Kruków zniknęła w oddali. – A ci z Karasuno to też całkiem spoko goście. Nie sądzisz, Aone?

\- No. - Olbrzym z Dateko po raz kolejny tego wieczoru wzniósł się na wyżyny sztuki retorycznej. Kenjiemu ani trochę to nie przeszkadzało.

\- I… może ten festiwal wcale nie będzie taki całkiem do bani? Jak myślisz?

\- No.

\- Ale Kamasakiemu ani słowa. Rozumiemy się?

Tym razem Aone tylko popatrzył na niego niewinnie, a wyraz jego twarzy jasno głosił „zupełnie nie mam pojęcia, o czym mówisz”. W odpowiedzi Kenji wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu i przyjacielsko szturchnął go w ramię.

\- No! I tak trzymać! A teraz… - rozejrzał się wokół – gdzie tu sprzedają kandyzowane jabłka?

 


End file.
